Jerry (TV Series)
Jerry is a survivor of the outbreak in AMC's The Walking Dead. He is a resident of the Kingdom and Ezekiel's advisor. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Nothing is known about Jerry's life prior to or as the outbreak began. Post-Apocalypse Washington D.C. At some point after the apocalypse he became one of the most trusted knights in Ezekiel's court. He later became his personal steward and bodyguard making sure to never leave his sight. Season 7 "The Well" Jerry is first seen in the auditorium with Ezekiel and introduces his king and Shiva to Carol and Morgan. Jerry also accompanies Ezekiel and the others as they gather feral pigs in the city to give to the Saviors and later is present for the Savior exchange. At night, when Carol is gathering food from a courtyard, Jerry and Ezekiel appear, startling Carol. Jerry is dismissed by Ezekiel as he wishes to speak with Carol privately. "Rock in the Road" Jerry attends to King Ezekiel when he grants Rick Grimes and Paul Rovia an audience. Jerry at first calls Rick's attention to the regality of Ezekiel with his axe, watching the newcomers beg the king for his assistance. When Ezekiel expresses outrage at Jesus's betrayal of their trust in not sharing the community's association with the Saviors, Jerry harshly tells him to be silent when the king is speaking and to not interrupt him. Jerry seems to side with Rick and Jesus in their arguments that the Saviors could be fought and beaten, loudly offering his gratitude to Rick's story about the rock in the road. When Ezekiel announces that he would arrive at a decision the following day, Jerry ends the proceedings and attends Ezekiel out of the theatre. "New Best Friends" Jerry, Ezekiel and other members of The Kingdom are waiting at the pickup location for the Saviors’ collections. He witnesses the heated exchange between Richard and Jared before the Saviors finally leave Jerry is later present when Ezekiel and other Kingdom soldiers arrive at Carol's house to deliver a casserole. Ezekiel tells her they are there to clear the dead. As Carol says goodbye, Jerry hands her some cobbler which she accepts before telling them to go. "Bury Me Here" Jerry is first seen with Ezekiel and the other Kingdom residents as they load a single cantaloupe onto a truck which has been stained with blood. Jerry is eating cobbler as the crew get ready for their scheduled drop with the Saviors. He helps the others search the area when the road is blocked by a row of shopping carts. They then come across the empty grave. He helps to clear the carts and they continue on their way. Jerry orders Gavin not to interrupt the King. Jared hits him over the head with Morgan’s stick. He raises his gun when Gavin tells them to hand over their weapons. He then watches in horror as Benjamin is shot in the leg by Jared. He helps load him on to the truck and they drive to Carol’s house. Jerry carries Benjamin into Carol’s house and places him on the table. He is upset when Benjamin dies from his injury. Jerry is present for the meeting with the Saviors the next day. He watches helplessly as Morgan strangles Richard to death. He and the others then leave at Morgan’s request. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Jerry has killed: *Numerous counts of zombies. Relationships Appearances TV Series Season 7 *"The Well" *"Rock in the Road" *"New Best Friends" *"Bury Me Here" Category:Season 7 Characters Category:Alive Category:The Kingdom